


Couples day

by marcish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Robin have been engaged for months as Chrom worked to rebuild Ylisse after he war. But today he plans to take off to spend time with his better half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples day

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I had fun writing this

  "Robin?" Chrom was laying down with Robin in her bed as she read a book. They didn't do this often as Chrom was very busy, being the exalt and all. 

  "Hm?" Robin hummed in response to Chrom as she smiled a bit. He always brought a smile to his face. 

  "Guess what tomorrow is," Chrom's eyes lit up and he had that stupid smile on his face.

  "Uh, Sunday?" She asked with a cunfused look on her face as she put her book to her side.

  "No, well you're not wrong, but that wasn't what I was talking about." He pulled Robin to his chest.

  "Crum, I hant brev." She pushed against his chest. "And if you where not talking about the days of the week, then what where you talking about?" She asked look up at him. _He's cute..._  She thought, blushing a little. 

  "It's couples day! You spend the day with someone you love." He blushed sheepishly, "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me..." He said that last part a little quietly and looked away a little. 

  "Hehe, Chrom of course I do, why are you acting all shy?" She poked his ribs.

  "Because I wasn't sure if you wanted to." Chrom said, finding great interest in the wall.

  "Oh my gods! Chrom look how great that wall is... It's so white... And great to look at when you're avoiding looking at your fiancé because your embarrassed!"

  "Hey! Stop making fun of me!" Chrom attempted to to pout, but soon they where both just a laughing mess.

  "Well, I'm glad you want to spend couples day with me." He poked Robin in the nose, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Chrom asked blushing even more,

  "As log as Fredrick doesn't flip the castle over again looking for you." Robin said, remembering the rude awakening they got the first time they slept together. It involved Fredrick running around like a chicken with his head cut off and running into Robin's room yelling at her to get up and help look for Chrom even though he was clearly right there. They then got lectured on how it's not good to have sex before they where married. Even thought they both where fully clothed and didn't even want to have sex until they where married. 

  "Oh gods, please don't even remind me of that... I don't even know why he thought we did, er, _that..."_ Chrom's said remembering the incident.

  "He had good intentions in mind... I guess... Anyway, I'm tired, goodnight!" Robin yawned and nuzzled he'd head into the crook of Chrom's neck. "I love you..." She mumbled quietly, Chrom kissed her head.

  "I love you to..."

\---------------------------------------

  Robin woke up that morning to Chrom's arm over her shoulders. She pushed her face into his chest to block out the annoying sun. "Good morning." Chrom said happily, "Do you want a biscuit?" He ask Robin hadn't noticed the plate of pastries and jelly on the desk next to her bed.

  "Yes pleeeeeeeaaaaasse," she yawned.

  "Heh, here you go, i got you a coffee to," he said as he passed her a biscuits and a coffee.

  "Thank you," Robin said as she put her head on Chrom's shoulder. 

  They are in silence for a few minutes until Robin broke the silence. "So what are we gonna do today?" 

  "I'm not telling. It's a surprise."

  "Really? Com'on just tell me!"

  "Nope!" Chrom replied with a cheeky grin.

  "You're as thick as mud..." Robin grumbled.

  "What was that?" Chrom smirked.

  "Nothing!" Robin said quickly trying to hide her blush.

\---------------------------------------

  Chrom and Robin relaxed in bed for about and hour, just talking about anything and everything.

  "We should get a cat, they're cute and fluffy and sweet! And they are cuddle with you!" Robin said for about the 1000th time.

  "Robin, I'm sorry but we can't have a pet in the castle. And besides, I can cuddle you!" Chrom nuzzled his head in to the crook of her neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

  "Yeah, you're right. A cat would still be nice though."

  "Yeah, I guess... Cats are mean though... I have a scar on my leg from one I got when I was little." 

  "That was most likely your fault. Judging by how reckless you are now, I can't believe how you where when you where a child."

  "Hehe, yeah, now that I look back on it, it was my fault..." Chrom thought back on the fuzzy memory. He then looked at the grand father clock and relized it was almost 10. "Oh, Robin, we should start getting ready I want to be there on time."

  "Be where?" Robin asked as she got out of bed and crossed the room to her dresser. 

  "I'm not telling."

  "Ug, fine," Robin got behind the three panel screen to change so she could still talk to Chrom. She put on what she normally worn, minus the heavy armor. Once she finished changing Chrom shot out of bed and took her hand in his.

  "Ready?" He asked.

  "As ready as I'll ever be!"

\---------------------------------------

  "Chrom, are you sure Fredrick won't go insane, we are sneaking out of a hole in the wall... Shouldn't you get this fixed?" Robin said as Chrom led her through a hole in the castle wall.

  "Fredrick knows we are leaving. Also, I always use this place to escape when I just can't be there anymore. It's well hidden anyways you and I are the only ones who know about it." 

  "And Marth, she knows about it. Did you tell her?" Robin said as Chrom tried to cover the hole with vines. 

  "No. Honestly, I have no idea how she even found it... It's weird though... She looks a lot like you... It's weird..." 

  "I say she looks more like you, and also you said 'it's weird' twice. Oh! Maybe she our fighter from the future or something!" 

  "I highly doubt that. There's no way she could even get here."

  "Wanna bet on it?" Robin asked nudging Chrom with her elbow.

  "Ha, sure! What do you want to bet?"

  "A cat!"

  "Absolutely anything but an animal."

"Oh, come on! Your no fun!" 

  "Yes, that's me, Mr. No Fun," Chrom said as he kissed Robin on the cheek, causing her to blush. "Now let's go. I don't want to be late."

  The couple walked for awhile until they finally stoped at a restaurant. "Let's eat here," Chrom said, "They have the best food ever! They also have bear meat!" 

  "We should have brought Fredrick along." Robin joked as Chrom held the door open for her. "Wait, for his birthday we should make him put on a blind fold and then pretend we are giving him a great awesome big gift, but then feed him bear meat." 

  "The poor man would have a heart attack. I can go losing one of my best soldiers!" Chrom said.

  "Yeah, that's true," Robin said.

  A waiter came to their table, acted all flustered because 'oh my gods the Prince-who-is-technically-the-exalt and his lady friend are in the restaurant!!!!!' He then took their order, after a whole lot of stuttering and then came back with their food. They ate while talking as best they could while stuffing their faces. (People wondered why the future queen was so unlady like.) 

  "Ar-are y-y-you enj-j-joying your f-food?" The waiter asked.

  "Yes, it was very good, thank you sir!" Chrom said with a smile as Robin just kinda nodded because we all know that waiters ask you how the food is at the worst possible time. Chrom let Robin finish eating before he helped her out her seat and they left, (after paying and leaving a generous tips cause the poor waiter to almost faint.) 

  "Ya know Chrom, that was better than I though it would be. Thanks!" Robin said as they continued on their way. 

  "See I told you! Know come on we will be there soon, but in a bit you're going to have to cover your eyes," Chrom explained as he hooked Robin's arm in his. 

  "How will I see where I'm walking?" Robin questioned.

  "I'll help you. Did you really think I wouldn't?" Chrom asked jokingly.

  "Hehe no."

  The odd little couple walked for a little while longer until they reached a little town with a bunch of shops and people. "We should look around here until it's time..." Chrom thought aloud. 

  "Time for what, exactly?" Robin asked trying to get Chrom to tell her what's going on.

  "Still not going to tell. Oh! Robin come here! You have to try these! There really good and sweet and they warm you up!" Chrom pulled Robin along be her hand until they reached the stall with lots of baked goods. Robin noted that they smelled very nice. "Two Snowdys please!" Chrom said with his usual stupid grin he wore when he was happy or excited.

  "10 gold coins please," the old lady running the stal said as she hobbled over to the Snowdys. 

  Chrom paid the women and bid her farewell as she handed him the bag of snacks. "So, if they are supposed to warm you up,  why are they called 'Snowdys?'" Robin asked as Chrom led her to a branch they could sit on. 

  "I'm not sure... Never thought about it till now to be honest... I just know they taste good. I haven't had one since I was a boy!"

  "Oh poor you," Robin joked as she took a bite of the Snowdy. "Oh near Naga these are amazing! I was wrong I am very sorry you haven't had these since you where a boy!" Robin stuffed her face in a very un-ladylike way. 

  "See! I told you they where good, but you didn't believe me. Hey! Don't eat so quickly you'll get sick!" Chrom exclaimed as Robin stuffed the last bite in her mouth. 

  "Sorry, they were really good though!" Robin said after she had swallowed. 

  They sat talking on the fountain for a bit. Later they got up and decided to look around some more. Robin saw a stall that sold all sorts of tomes, wich keep her entertained and Chrom had to stop her from buying all of them. (She still bought a few.) She had to do the same thing when Chrom saw a stall with swords. 

  They kept walking around and looking at the many stalls until the sun was starting to go down. "Robin, we should start going to where we need to be, it's going to start soon," Chrom said as he took Robins hand. 

  "Ok, let's go!" Robin said as she was pulled along by Chrom. 

  "Robin close your eyes now," Chrom said after they had walked for a few minutes. He had hooked Robin's arm in his so he could lead her better. 

  "Okay, my eyes are closed, and please don't lead me into a tree or something," Robin joked.

  "Hehe, I won't I promise..." 

  Robin felt her self walk up a hill and she wondered where they were. There weren't very many hills in Ylisse... "Robin, you can open your eyes now..." Robin opened her eyes and gasped.

  "Chrom, this is that feild where you found me..." She said as she looked around. 

  "Hehe, yeah... Do you like it?" Chrom asked sheepishly.

  "Of course!" Robin exclaimed as she threw her arms around Chrom and hugged him. He hugged her back. 

  "C'mon, let's sit down and wait for it to start." Chrom said as he plopped down on the ground. 

  "Hehe," Robin laughed as she sat down and Chrom wrapped his arm around her waist. They started like this until the sun was down, and then it started.

  "Wow! Look fireworks!" Robin said as she saw the flashing blue and yellow lights. 

  "Heh, I thought you would like them." Chrom said as he looked at her face. _Gods, she is beautiful_... He thought. He wanted to kiss her, so he did.


End file.
